


...yours, HJP.

by microdreams



Series: Drarryland2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microdreams/pseuds/microdreams
Summary: It isn’t his wand, and it isn’t his job to work out what to do with it.Malfoy needs to step up. And Harry is going to make sure he does.





	...yours, HJP.

**Author's Note:**

> I did two fills for this prompt, as my brain went first in one direction, then in entirely another. 
> 
> I thought I'd post them both, as they are written, but I'm not sure which to officially submit to Drarryland. Any advice gratefully received in the comments!
> 
> The other fill is here:[...please reply, if only so I know that you are well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111518)
> 
> Thanks to [orphaeus87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87) for looking them _both_ over. But I've fiddled with them since then, so all errors are my own!

1st June 1998

Malfoy

I've started then Incendio'ed this letter time and again. This will have to do otherwise you'll never receive anything.

I understand your anger at me misrepresenting myself to both Nott and Narcissa. But what other options did you leave? But I do nevertheless owe you an apology. For that at least.

However, while this situation is as distasteful to me as it clearly is to you, it isn't one either of us can shirk. 

We must meet. 

I'm not prepared to let you wash your hands of this, I've had enough of tasks I never asked for being thrust upon me. You aren't about to start adding to that list.

I suggest we meet on neutral ground. You can choose where, if you wish. After that, well I don't care what you do. Give it to the Ministry, a Museum, use it, throw it in the sea.

But that isn't my decision to make.

Your Mother sends her regards. When I was round for tea she seemed rather forlorn, although she did her best to hide it. She was _so_ pleased to hear of our new most _cordial_ relationship. I think I might accept her invite to return.

What do you think? 

She seemed as if she might need a confidante, being alone as she is. What stories she must have to tell.

Eames will be more than happy to wait for your reply with your choice of venue

She likes vole flavour treats, if you have them.

Yours

HJP

**Author's Note:**

> Category/Class: Divination - Interpretive
> 
> Prompt L
> 
> Oh... You've....drawn the Five of Swords, upright. It represents ambition, winning at all costs, and sneakiness. 
> 
> You will write a story with lots of tension, conflict, and hostility. This card is ruled by the element of air, signifying calculated thinking and communication. 
> 
> You will explain your story in a letter, perhaps an attempted apology, or a truce, or maybe even the source of the conflict. 
> 
> It shall be between 211 words and 399 words and you may only use a character's last name once.


End file.
